


Mistress

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is your sub and the two of you are having dinner at a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

Sitting at the table in the restaurant, you asked about how Oswald’s job was going and talked about every day things. Slowly the conversation change as you asked him how many times a day he masturbated. Then you began your questioning of why he felt the need to be such a wussy…he loved it when you started belittling him, telling him what a weak man he was and how he needed to be sexually dominated all of the time.

Oswald was rock hard, his cock strained in his suit trousers…he could hardly eat his little hors d'oeuvres. You sipped on your drink and watched as he shared with you the answers to your questions. He ordered another round, trying to hide his obvious excitement…

“I will have one more drink and then I’m outta here,” you told him. “I don’t have time to be sitting around talking to a pathetic little limp dick like yourself.”

“Yes, Mistress, I know…I want nothing else then to please you.., he whispered back.

"YOU want to please ME? Oh, that’s a good one!! What makes you think I want to indulge in anything sexual with a weak little man like yourself? Why would I waste the time? Huh, Penguin” you hissed back at him. You thought he was going to cum right there…his breath quickened, he licked his lips, frantically tried to conceal his growing ecstasy.  
You had your second drinks…finished your hor d'oeuvres…it was time to leave. You had promised him an hour of your time and it was now up. You excused yourself to go to the restroom. You emerged to find your worthless piece of man-meat standing there waiting obediently. You headed towards the bank of elevators…on the way an idea struck you…You stepped through one of the dining room doors and plucked a wine glass off of the closest table…Oswald looked at you.

"Mistress, why did you take the glass?” he asked.

"You’ll see my worthless little man,” you told him. An elevator arrived and you began your journey down to the parking garage…

"Mistress, I-I want to show you my cock,” he said.

"Why would I want to see your cock?” you asked.

"B-because it is so hard for you, Mistress,” he replied.

"Okay, Show me your hard-on,” you told him. About that time the elevator jerked to a stop and the bell dinged…he had unzipped as the doors began to open…he stepped behind you to conceal his open fly. Two people got on the elevator. You pressed your back into him and the elevator continued its journey…another two stops and you pushed the button to Level 4 of the parking garage. You exited at Level 4 and headed to the stairwell.

"Mistress, where are we going?” he asked as you headed down the stairs. You stopped on the landing between floors…

"Take your cock out, show me your hard cock,” you told him.

"R-right here?” he asked trembling.

"Right here!” you told him…he unbuttoned his trouser button, his fly was already unzipped…his cock was peeping out of the opening in his boxers…it was so hard and purple…he was so turned-on.

"Now, jack yourself off…I want to see you make yourself cum!” you told him. His eyes opened wide.

"B-but Mistress, someone might catch us,” he whined.

"Yes, they certainly might…I’ll ask them if they want a piece of my nasty little Penguin…I’ll ask them if they want to join us,” you laughed as he quickly took to masturbating himself…his nice suit trousers had dropped around his ankles…he was so close, it wouldn’t take long...

"Mistress, m-may I cum?” he asked trying to hold back until you granted permission.

"Not yet, wait a minute,” you said as you pulled out the wine glass from your purse…you placed it to where the head of his swollen cock-head was just inside the glass.

"Now, you can cum!” you told him and he released a huge load of creamy, hot cum…he filled the wine glass about a quarter full…some of his cum ran down the outside of the glass and onto your fingers.

"Lick my fingers and the outside of this glass clean,” you ordered him…he licked like a starved man, licking and sucking your fingers clean and then the outside of the glass.

"Open your mouth…I want you to taste yourself, here, have a little more of your cum-load, my little penguin,” you ordered as you held the cum filled glass to his lips…You tilted the glass up to where some of the thick goo could run to the rim and onto his lips…he took a little of it before you pulled the glass away and had him lick the outside clean again.

"Now, pull up your pants and get down on your hands and knees…I want you to lick my pussy, see how hot and wet you’ve made this Mistress,” you ordered. Oswald quickly pulled up his pants and went down on his knees. You stood back on the steps and raised the hem of your dress…you weared your crotchless pantyhose so he had easy access to your hot, wet pussy. You grabbed him by the head of the hair and instructed him on exactly how to lick you…oh, that felt soooo good.

"Yes, just like that, feathery licks, yes, suck on my clit, ever so gently…yes, yes, yes…oh, yes…” you moaned and groaned.

He lapped at your pussy so nicely…he always did but you never told him how good he was. You felt yourself let go…You came right there in his mouth…You even felt a little squirt of liquid…maybe it was cum, maybe it was pee…who cares?? He loved it. You regained your composure and dropped the hem of your skirt. Oswald got up and was buckling his belt when the door to the floor above you in the stairwell opened and a couple came hurrying down. They scurried past you and out the door on Level 3.

"This is the Level I parked on,” you told him.

"Thank you, Mistress. That was the hottest scene I’ve ever experienced,” he whispered to you as he walked you to your car.

"Of course, it was!” you laughed. You kissed him on the cheek and bid him farewell…


End file.
